The Day to Be Remembered
by xbluerose89x
Summary: Sasuke has been gone for five years. One night he returns to Sakura's utter shock and disbelief. One Shot. SasukexSakura. Rated M for a good reason. Lemon. Short and simple summary


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters in this story. They are credited to Kishimoto.

**Warning:** Mature content. Heavy lemon. Not suggested for minors.

And this is a one shot. A very long one shot… but I had to work up to it all so… Enjoy!

**The Day to Be Remembered**

Sakura slowly walked home from work, glancing at the darkening sky above her. Today had been a tough mission for the Anbu. They had traveled to the Hidden Sand Village with secret, vital information, but on their way there they had been attacked by rouge ninja that wished only to stop them. There had been no casualties on their side… the rouges were not so lucky. Sakura merely had a small bruise on her left thigh and a somewhat deep gash on her right forearm from a shuriken.

It had been five years since Sasuke left the village. Left… her. She had tried to move on. Only one relationship had been in her past. Naruto and herself had tried a relationship almost a year back, but he broke it off after a month. He said that Sakura could never truly love him while her heart still belonged to Sasuke. Naruto was with Hinata now and they couldn't be happier. She was happy for the two of them. They deserved each other.

Soon Sakura stopped at the bottom of the stairs that led up to the front door of her apartment. Since she was 18 now, she had moved out on her own. Personally, she preferred it that way. Hell, no one bothered her and she didn't have her parents breathing down her neck all the time. Walking up the few steps to the door, she pulled out her keys, unlocking the heavy front door. Once inside, she closed it behind her, making sure to relock it quickly. She didn't like having people just waltz into her apartment.

Placing the keys on the kitchen table, she tilted her head to the left, glancing quickly around the place. It was a good sized apartment, even though she was the only one who resided there. Her hands moved up around her neck, rubbing her neck slightly.

Sakura soon found herself in the bathroom, drawing a warm bath for herself. _'Sasuke… Sasuke Uchiha,' _she thought. He never once had left her thoughts… her dreams.

Green orbs soon fell upon the ceiling above her. A deep sigh escaped her pink lips. The bath felt so good. Had she fallen asleep? She must have. How long had she been in here? The water was barely even warm.

Her body now dried, she pulled on the short black shorts that she slept in and a pink tank top. The summer air felt good on her skin. The feeling was a soothing one, making her slightly sleepy. She never slept in a bra. She found them annoying while she slept.

"I guess bed would be a good idea," she said softly to herself. Her body had been strained today. It needed the rest that it sought. Turning, she opened the door and walked down the hallway to her room. Never did she bother to close the door of her room behind her. Who else was here? No one. Lying upon her bed, she pulled up the white sheet around herself. That was the only cover she had on the bed, for the summer air was usually quite warm. Unbeknownst to her… a presence stood at the bottom of the steps to her apartment.

Blinking open her eyes, her face was looking at her window, through which she could see the full moon. She couldn't have been asleep for long. Not more than an hour or so. Something felt… off. Perhaps it was just her nerves from today's mission. Nodding off to sleep again, her mind had paid no attention to the presence that had made its way to the corner of her room, watching her.

Not too long after Sakura was awakened again, but this time it was by a presence that was lying next to her. In her bed. An arm was draped over her waist, pulling her body close to the one behind her. Sakura froze. Who the fuck would be in her bed with her?

"Sakura…," a deep voice purred into her ear. A man's voice? She felt his grip on her tighten as she stiffened even more. This voice… it was familiar to her. Far too familiar.

"Sa… Sasuke…," she managed to say softly. She was then turned over to face him. To look into the eyes of the man that she loved. The one that left her. Her lips were slightly apart and quivered a little. Mind gone blank, she couldn't think of a single thing to say… other than his name. What was she to say?

Blinking, her eyes stared into the red ones of the man lying in front of her. Was he really there? Or was it a dream? She had to be dreaming. Five years. He had been gone for five years. Why the hell would he show up now?

"Sakura…," he purred softly to her again in his deep tone. A moment later, his lips were pressed against hers, in a passionate, but soft kiss. Sakura's eyes widened in utter shock at the sudden contact. What was he doing? What aw she to do? She couldn't allow him to do this! Not to her… not now. Bringing her arms up, she pushed him away from her, giving herself enough space to look at him properly.

"Sas… Sasuke. What are you doing? Why the fuck are you here?" Sakura asked him. Her expression was one of disbelief, hurt, confusion and sorrow. He was messing with her feelings. Since the beginning he gave her the appearance that he didn't care for her. Not one bit… not at all. Did he not understand what he was doing to her? Reaching her hand up, she slapped him… and hard.

"Sakura… did you not miss me?" he asked her in his silky tone. A slight look of hurt graced his features. Did she not understand? Why was she being like this? He thought that she loved him. Perhaps she no longer did. The act of slapping him didn't surprise him. After all… he deserved it.

"Sasuke… you can't just come back after five years and expect everything to be as you want them! What do you think you are doing? How dare you even come and see me," Sakura said sternly to him, her voice held a hint of sorrow and hurt. Tears started to well at the corners of her eyes as she looked at him with her emerald green orbs. He didn't know the pain that he was truly causing her.

"Sakura. I missed you…," he said softly to her. He almost couldn't believe the words that had come out of his own mouth, even if they were the truth. Sakura also couldn't believe it, but was in more shock than he was. He what? Tears slowly slipped down her cheeks, rolling onto the white sheets beneath her. This couldn't be happening. Sasuke leaned his head forward and nuzzled into the crook of her neck. She smelled so good.

"I'm so sorry," he added softly, pulling back to watch her. Removing his hand from her waist, he brought it up to gently wipe away her tears with his thumb. Looking into her eyes, he clearly saw the emotions in her depths. Sakura looked back at him. She now became aware that her hands were resting upon his chest. It was toned from what she could feel under his shirt. A blush crept onto her cheeks and she pulled her hands away, clasping them together gently in front of her chest. Sasuke had definitely grown. He was much taller than he used to be, as well as toned.

Seeing that she was lost in her thoughts, Sasuke leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. She was so soft. Deepening the kiss, a pulled her a little closer to himself. In his mind he knew that she wanted this. Yes. Sakura did want this, but it all seemed wrong to her. Was he going to be here tonight and then leave again? It would not surprise her. So, many thoughts ran through her head to push him away and tell him to leave. That she didn't want this… which would have been a total lie.

Again he took her distraction to his advantage. Lightly, he ran his tongue over her bottom lip, asking for entrance. The gasp that she made at his action was enough for him to do as he wanted. Pushing his tongue into her mouth, he gently flicked it against hers, trying to find out what kind of a reaction she would have to his touch. A shiver went down Sakura's spin, which she was sure that he felt since his hand was on her lower back. Indeed, he did notice, which caused him to pull back to look at her with a slightly questioning gaze.

"Sakura… are you… are you a virgin?" he asked her tentatively. In his mind he had a very good idea as to what her answer would be. A deep blush covered Sakura's face. In truth she was. She had never even done anything sexual with a man before. The most she ever did with Naruto was hold his hand, hug or give him a peck on the cheek. She looked back into his eyes.

"Yes… I am Sasuke. Why do you ask? You… aren't though… right?" she asked him. His answer was almost going to be a no. She knew that. Sasuke looked back at her and shook his head.

"No Sakura. I am not," he told her. He did regret it in some ways.

"I see," Sakura said softly, gazing lowering. His answer was of no surprise to her. But what would she do now? What should she do? She couldn't compete with the other woman that he's slept with. She was sure that they were way more experienced than she was and looked a lot better too. Sasuke could instantly tell of her doubt.

"Sakura. They do not mean anything to me. Why do you look so doubtful?" he asked her. She glanced up at him.

"I'm sure they're better than me. And better looking, And more experienced. And a-," but she was cut off as his lips were pressed to hers once more. Sasuke pulled her body to his more. A small gasp came from Sakura's lips as she felt something hard press against her thigh. He took the opportunity and slid his tongue into her mouth again. Sasuke ran it along the inside of her teeth, the top of her mouth, her tongue… anywhere he could touch.

Tentatively Sakura ran her tongue over his. A faint moan escaped Sasuke's throat, slightly surprising Sakura. Slowly she gained the courage to press her tongue against his, having a small battle with it it seemed.

Sasuke pulled away from her, for they both needed air. His lips lightly pressed against her jaw, planting butterfly kisses all the way down her neck. He could feel her stiffen and relax under his touch. Sakura's eyes closed, enjoying the attention that she was receiving. Moving on, he planted more kisses along her collarbone, then going back up her neck to her ear. Sasuke gently sucked on her ear lobe, nibbling on it a few times. He could hear small gasps and squeaks coming from Sakura's lips.

The hand that had been around her waist moved up and slid itself underneath her shirt. Using his index finger, he lightly traced circles over her toned, flat stomach. Sasuke moved back to kissing her once again as he continued his actions.

Sakura shuddered. This felt so… good. But was wrong… right? She didn't know what to think. Her lips pressed a little harder against his, kissing him back. A slight moan escaped her mouth as Sasuke's hand moved to cup her left breast, squeezing it gently. As a surprise to herself, Sakura's body arched, pushing herself into his hand. Sasuke continued gently squeezing and playing with her breasts. They were soft and… perfect.

Parting his lips from hers, Sasuke glanced at her before he bent down and ran his tongue lightly along her collarbone. He wanted to take her right now. But he could not. He had to try and gain some trust from her first. The small noises she was making had almost been enough to make him lose control. He fought hard to keep himself from doing what he wanted to. He knew that she wasn't ready for it. Not just yet.

Sakura opened her eyes as she felt him run his tongue along her collar bone. A slight whimper came from her lips when he had stopped. Sasuke gently pushed her back so that she was lying down. He moved himself to lie on top of her, supporting his weight on her elbows. Leaning back a little, he slowly pulled up her shirt, sliding it over her head. He then tossed it the side, the garment falling to the floor. It having been the first piece to go, soon it would be joined by more.

Sakura felt her cheeks flush as the turned a rosy pink color. Sasuke was… he was looking at her. She was half naked and lying beneath him on her bed. These thoughts made her blush glow darker. Sasuke's gaze traveled over her form. She looked amazing. Never did he think that he would feel so strongly towards her.

Looking back up to her face, he said, "You're beautiful." Sakura's mouth parted slightly at his words. He thought that she was beautiful? Leaning up she kissed him gently. Sasuke kissed her back, but with more force. He pushed her back down so that she was again against the bed. He parted with her and kissed his way down to her left breast. Planting kisses around her nipple, he felt it go hard under his ministrations. Gently, he took it into his mouth and sucked on it, nibbling it every few seconds.

A soft moan escaped Sakura's lips as she closed her eyes. Her body arched against him again, wanting more. Sasuke continued his attentions for a few more minutes. He then switched to the other breast, using his left hand to massage the one that he wasn't sucking on. Sakura arched more underneath him. These feelings… she had never felt them before. The pit of her stomach felt like it was on fire, but she had butterflies at the same time. Bringing her hands up, she ran her fingers through his dark hair. Unconsciously she pulled his head a little closer to her.

Sasuke smirked slightly while kissing her right breast. She wanted him to do more to her. So much more. He moved up to kiss her again, this time it was harder and with more passion than before. Sakura's hands moved away from his hair, down his shoulders and arms to rest on his chest. Shyly she moved her hands inside his gi. Her hands gently caressed his soft, but very well toned skin. Sasuke looked down at her as she continued to touch him. She slightly tugged on his shirt, loosening it enough to pull it off… and so she did. Her actions were surprising her. Why was she doing this? Her feelings for him ran so deep that they were actually part of her soul. She loved him.

Sasuke let her do as she pleased at the moment. Her soft, gentle hands ran over his chest, abs and back… whatever she could touch. She felt his scars from battle. A small frown appeared on her face, but it was quickly gone. Another moan escaped Sasuke at her attention, but this one was deeper and had a huskier sound to it. Sakura looked up at him just before his lips crashed against hers again. Her eyes widened a little, but she kissed him back with just as much passion. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her body to his, their chests pressing against one another.

After a few moments he let her go. Kissing his way down, he traveled along her neck, between the valley of her breasts and to her stomach. His hands ran along her thighs, making Sakura's breath catch in her throat. Her breathing quickened slightly. Sasuke kissed all of her stomach and moved lower. His teeth grabbed a hold of the top of her shorts, tugging on them slightly. Sakura gasped again. Her hands grabbed at the sheets at her sides slightly. He looked up at her, but she gave him no sign that said to stop.

Sasuke slowly pulled her shorts down and then off. His head tilted to the side slightly as he looked at her panties. A black, lacey thong. He hadn't expected Sakura to wear something like that, but god did he like it. His already hard member throbbed slightly as he looked at her. Bending down, he placed soft kisses on the inside of her thighs. Sakura gasped softly, but then let out a small moan. Sasuke moved his hand up and slipped a finger under the side of her thong and started to slowly pull them down. But a hand quickly grabbed his and stopped him. Sasuke lifted his head to look at Sakura, a questioning look on his face.

"Sasuke…," she said softly to him, "I… I don't know what I'm doing." Her confession to him was a slight surprise. Had she never been touched by a man before? At all? Sasuke pulled himself up so that he was again above her, looking down into her face.

"Sakura… it's ok. If you want me to stop I will. But if not… I'll help you," he purred softly to her. Sakura leaned up and kissed him again, shaking her head slightly. She did not want him to stop. Sasuke kissed her back gently. He pulled away and moved down again, kissing her skin along the way.

Taking the side of her panties again, he pulled them down. This time he took them all the way off, with only a slight whimper from Sakura. He guessed that she was slightly scared. He moved up above her again, his eyes looking into hers. Sasuke slid his hand down her stomach, reaching her curls, which were pink actually. That had slightly surprised him. So her hair was naturally pink. Not that he cared what color they were. His index finger then slid over her clit.

Sakura went rigid as he touched her… down there. A wave of pleasure ran through her as he continued to touch and play with her clitoris. Reaching her hands up, she wrapped them around his neck and pulled him down to kiss her once again. Her eyes slid closed as she enjoyed him touching her.

Sasuke could feel that she was already wet. Sliding his fingers down a little further, he found her opening. Gently pushing her folds apart, he slowly slid a finger inside of her. Sakura wriggled beneath him slightly, but he put a bit more of his weight on her to keep her still. Gently, he swirled his finger around, moving it in and out of her. She was so tight and warm… not to mention wet. Sakura's breathing quickened again as he slid another finger into her entrance. He quickened his pace, inserting another finger after a few more moments. Sakura felt a knot forming in her stomach as her pleasure went higher and higher. She almost wanted him to stop. Arching her back, Sasuke felt Sakura's walls close around his fingers and her juices flowed freely. Moaning loudly, Sakura came, for the first time in her life. Her breathing was quick and uneven. Sasuke looked into her face, enjoying the look that he saw there.

Sasuke withdrew his fingers, bringing them up and licking off all of her juices from his hand. He looked down at her, smiling slightly. She tasted so good. Sakura looked back up at him as she watched. A blush covered her face. Her breathing evened out again.

"Sas… Sasuke," she breathed softly to him, in an aroused tone. He liked the way her voice sounded. He pushed his hips into hers, pressing his member against her core. Sakura's eyes widened as he reached down and slid of his pants and boxers. She stared at his face, as if afraid to look at the rest of him. Sasuke reached down and gently picked up one of her delicate hands. He brought it up to kiss it gently before he lowered her hand again to graze against his hardened member.

Sakura jumped slightly, surprised by the feel of it. It was… soft, but hard at the same time. She glanced down quickly before looking back to his face again. He was big… at least to her understanding he was. She had never seen a man before… not this part of him. How was it supposed to fit inside of her? She lightly moved her fingers over his penis.

A low moan escaped Sasuke's lips as he closed his eyes. He knew that she didn't know what she was doing, but he was glad that she was just touching him. Twitching slightly, he shuddered when she took a hold of his member, gently pulling up and down.

"Sa…Sakura…," he cooed softly, lust thick in his tone. Throwing his head back, he gasped slightly as her delicate fingers started to move faster, running along him. Sakura looked up at him, a soft whimper escaping her lips. Picking her head up off the bed, she pressed her lips to his collarbone. She kissed all over his chest as he moaned and moved above her. Sasuke looked back down at her. He couldn't control himself any longer.

"Sakura… I'm not what you would call… a gentle lover," he told her, his tone serious, but still heavy with his desire for her. Sakura stopped what she was doing to his member, moving her hand up to rest on his chest. She wanted him inside of her.

"I will try to be since this is your first time, but I can't promise that it'll stay that way," he told her. Sakura nodded, showing that she understood. She knew that it would hurt. But it would get better. Sasuke didn't want to hurt her, but it was the only way.

Slowly, he parted her legs a little wider for him with his hand. Positioning the tip of his manhood against her opening, he looked into her eyes again, searching for anything that wanted him not to. Sakura tensed slightly, anticipating the pain that she was about to feel, but she nodded to him to let him know that he could continue. Slowly Sasuke pushed his hardened member into her tight core. He pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss so that she wouldn't scream out. Sakura winced from the pain. It hurt more than she had expected. She took a sharp inhale of breath and whimpered loudly against Sasuke's lips. She squirmed, trying to move away from the pain.

Sasuke felt his member touch her barrier. He made a quick thrust, breaking through her maidenhead. Her virginity had been taken. Sakura nearly screamed out, but he crushed his lips against hers harder. He remained still, not moving until she was ready for him to. Tears slid down Sakura's cheeks as she silently cried. The pain subsided and she pulled her lips from his.

"I'm… okay Sasuke," she whispered softly to him, her voice slightly strained. He looked down at her and slowly started to pump in and out of her. Sakura took a few deep breaths, adjusting herself to the new sensation. It felt so good. She arched her back, asking for more. Soft moans escaped her lips, urging him to go faster.

Sasuke met her wish with thrusting a little harder and faster. To him she felt wonderful. Leaning his head down, he rested his head in the crook of her neck as he continued. He moaned loudly as he felt Sakura start to move her hips against his, matching his rhythm. Pulling his head back a little, he looked at the junction where her neck and shoulder met. Opening his mouth, he bit down on her skin, marking her as his. Sakura gasped as she felt his teeth sink into her skin. She knew what he had done. She felt the knot forming in her stomach again.

"Sasuke…," she breathed heavily, "I'm gonna…." But her words were not finished as she climaxed again. A moan escaped her as she arched her back, trying to make it last longer. He felt her walls clench around his member, almost causing him to lose control as well. Sasuke pulled out of her. Sakura looked up at him with a questioning look. Why had he stopped? Did she do something wrong?

Leaning back, Sasuke pulled her up with him. He then turned her around so that she was on her hands and knees. _'What is he going to do now?'_she thought. Her question was soon answered when he pushed his cock into her pussy again. Sakura jerked slightly at the sudden movement. He grabbed a hold of her hips, thrusting into her with considerable force.

Sakura cried out, feeling a mixture of both pleasure and pain. But… it felt amazing. She tried to arch her back a little to allow him better access. Sasuke noticed this and decided that he could go harder than he already was. He was now thrusting into her with great force, which he loved. He could tell that Sakura enjoyed it to, by all the sounds that she was making. Both of their bodies glistened with sweat. Reaching up a hand, he grabbed a fist full of her hair, pulling her head back a little.

"Sakura…," he said harshly and in a deep tone. Sakura tried to look over her shoulder at him, but stopped when she felt him lean forward a little and grab a hold of one of her breasts. He squeezed the mound, making her wince slightly. Sasuke felt his member straining and knew that he would come soon. He leaned forward more, his face close to her back. He thrust into her with all of his might. Sakura moaned and cried out more.

Feeling almost at his peak, Sasuke bit down on the skin between her shoulder blades, drawing blood. Sakura made a small yelping sound, but quickly found herself climaxing again and so she yelled out his name in pleasure. Sasuke jerked as she moaned his name and with a final thrust spilled his cum deep inside of her, releasing his hold on her back. He moaned her name lowly, staying in her for a few more moments. He then withdrew himself from her, collapsing on the bed at her side. Sakura shuddered slightly from their love making. She was sore, but god had it felt good. He was right. He wasn't a gentle lover.

Sasuke laid on his back, looking in the eyes of his pink haired lover. Sakura moved closer to him, lying as close to him as she could be on her side. Her head rested gently on his chest, listening to his breathing. Slowly she pulled up her white sheet around their forms. He wrapped an arm around her waist, keeping her close to him. She had soon drifted off to sleep.

Sasuke lay awake. He could already sense the change in her ki from their previous actions. A change in their life that would take 9 months to form. He too soon drifted off to sleep next to her.

* * *

So…. That's it. Yea. Hopefully I'll get good reviews. And yes… to those of you who are wondering… Sakura is now pregnant with Sasuke's child. They are naughty.

I am considering writing a sequel… Hmm. We shall see. It may depend upon what people think.


End file.
